The Destiny
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: Essa eh uma fic sobre um acampamento de final de ano do Harry, da Mione e do Ron =P pairings: H/HR, R/L pleease leiam e postem reviews o.o;
1. O Beijo

Fic HP  
By Tsukino Usagi  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Yeaah, demorei mas fiz uma fic de Harry Potter ^^ Eu sei que não tá grande coisa, eu sei que tá esquisita, eu sei que é Harry/Hermione (eu gosto, algo contra?), e realmente não me interessa se você não gostar da fic SÓ por causa disso! Ca-ham... a fic é meio maluquinha, mas é inteiramente feita por mim, e os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu fiz essa fic pensando SIM nos atores que interpretaram os personagens nos filmes, e acredite, eu achei melhor assim. Eu sei, todo mundo diz que é melhor você imaginar a personagem do seu jeito, mas eu já imaginei. Tudo que eu consigo imaginar é um garoto lindo, com olhos cor-de-esmeralda, cabelo todo desarrumado, no estilo anime/mangá, beijando suavemente uma menina de cabelos compridos e meio cacheados, com olhos cor-de-mel fazendo um belo contraste nos olhos cor-de-esmeralda do garoto, esta também desenhada num estilo anime/mangá. *-* Sim, Harry e Hermione ;D Enjoy my fanfic! =P  
  
  
  
The Destiny  
Capítulo I - O Beijo  
  
"O destino é o ciclo da vida e esse ciclo dá voltas e voltas, e para somente quando chegar o momento mais feliz da sua vida."  
  
  
No meio da aula do Professor Severus Snape (aula de Poções), Harry olha para trás e suavemente observa o rosto de Hermione. Esta cora ao perceber e permanece olhando para seu livro, sem graça.  
Ron nem percebe ('Graças à barba de Merlin!'* pensa Harry), ele está muito ocupado discutindo com Malfoy...  
"Você e sua família não deviam entrar na escola de Hogwarts! Vocês só prestam para fazer o local cheirar horrívelmente!" dizia Draco Malfoy, empinando o nariz e olhando para Goyle e Crabbe, para conferir se estes riram de sua piadinha.  
"Aí que você se engana! Sua família de cobras que faz o local cheirar assim, Malfoy maldito!!"   
'Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo. Malfoy que se lixe, Ron devia deixar ele falar sozinho de vez em quando. AHHH! Snape vai tirar MAIS pontos da Grifinória..!' Harry pensava, e tinha razão...  
"Ronald Weasley! Pare com isso! 10 pontos à menos da Grifinória pela falta de respeito!" dizia Snape, friamente, como se Ron tivesse começado tudo, como se ele fosse o único culpado.  
Ron abaixou a cabeça, e quando virou-a, viu Malfoy rindo ridiculosamente e comentando a bronca que o menino havia levado com Goyle e Crabbe, que se viam obrigados à rir a cada comentário.   
"Ron, você tá bem?" Harry perguntou, preocupado com o amigo.  
"Estou sim, Harry. Esse Malfoy é um pirralho mimado pelo pai mesmo. Tinha ele que ser um Death Eater. Aposto que esse maldito seguirá os passos do pai."  
"Calma, Ron. Malfoy virando ou não um Death Eater, ele não vai nos causar problemas. Esqueceu-se que ele não conseguiu vencer de mim no sexto ano? Quem me garante que ele vai agora, no sétimo ou depois de nos graduarmos? Talvez nem nos vejamos mais. E nós estamos crescendo, Ron. Talvez Malfoy ponha a cabeça no lugar e pare pra pensar nas coisas que ele está perdendo deboxando dos outros, ao invés de ser educado e gentil, como alguém da idade dele deveria ser." disse Harry, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo e tentando acalmá-lo.  
"Eu ouvi isso, Potter! Deixe de ser ridículo, eu sou bem melhor que você. Você ganhou de mim porque EU deixei. Não me pergunte por quê. Se eu lutar com você de novo, nenhuma alma do mundo fará com que eu não o mate ou não termine o serviço." falou Malfoy friamente, soltando uma risada sarcástica depois do discurso.  
"Senhor Malfoy, Dumbledore o espera na sala dele.", Mcgonagall havia entrado na sala e interrompido a discussão.  
"Agora? No meio da aula de poções??" Draco respondeu, impondo autoridade sobre a professora.  
"Sim. Vá logo antes que eu me irrite!"  
"Estou indo, estou indo!"  
  
"O que será que houve?" perguntou Ron, olhando para Harry com olhos esbugalhados.  
"Não sei, mas tomara que eu, você ou Hermione não tenhamos nada a ver com isso."  
"Uhn? F-Falavam de mim?" Hermione retrucou, quando ouviu a voz de Harry falar o nome Hermione tão seriamente. Pensava que ele tinha contado tudo para Ron. Mas havia estranhado, porque Harry não faria aquilo, falar assim, no meio da aula... não, não faria mesmo.  
"É, comentávamos sobre o que deveria ter acontecido com Malfoy, e esperamos que não nos coloquem nessa história." explicou Ron, dando um sorriso inocente para a garota. Esta se sentiu desconfortável na cadeira, se sentiu infiel ao namorado e melhor amigo. Mal esperava a hora de acabar a aula, para ela e Harry explicarem para Ron o que havia acontecido.  
"Ah.. sim, entendo." falou a menina, tremendo um pouco.  
  
Quando Ron virou para frente, e começou a anotar algumas das explicações de Snape, Harry virou-se para trás, pegou a mão de Hermione e disse baixinho, para que só ela pudesse escutar:  
"Não tema, Hermione... vai tudo ficar bem. Vamos ajeitar isso tudo, e eu sei que Ron irá nos perdoar."  
Hermione corou um pouco, mas com um olhar triste, olhou para o garoto e afundou sua mágoa nos olhos esmeralda brilhantes deste. Ela se perdera naqueles olhos lindos, e se esquecera de tudo ao redor. Aí Harry virou para frente, quando percebeu que Snape havia parado de falar, pensando que iria levar uma bronca e a Grifinória iria perder mais pontos. Nisso, Hermione acordou e olhou firmemente para frente, até um pouco assustada, espantando o olhar triste de seu rosto e tentando segurar mais ainda as lágrimas que segurava desde o início da aula. Desde que viu Ron e Harry entrarem pela porta...  
  
Havia acabado a aula de poções, Malfoy não havia voltado da sala de Dumbledore. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, Hermione lia um livro atentamente, Harry apenas olhava para o fogo, buscando palavras para explicar à Ron o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Hermione. Ron não tinha nada a dizer. Olhava para os dois e parecia que via duas estátuas, ao invés de seu melhor amigo e sua namorada. Então resolveu se manifestar, já que ninguém o fazia. Mas antes, percebeu que só haviam os três no salão. Estranhou aquilo um pouco, mas soltou pra fora o nervosismo e a inquietação que estava tendo por causa daquele silêncio desconfortável e pesado.  
"Ahhh! O que vocês dois tem? Não me digam que estão preocupados com Malfoy! Ele não..." Ron foi cortado quando viu Harry levantar bruscamente e olhar para Ron com um olhar sério. Hermione olhou para Harry, fez uma cara entristecida, Harry olhou para Hermione e balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim. Hermione entendeu o recado.  
"Ron, temos algo para te contar. É preciso que você se sente, se acalme e nos escute com calma. Não tem nada a ver com Malfoy ou alguém relacionado à ele. É sobre... sobre..." Hermione começou a falar, mas quando foi falar o assunto da conversa, não sabia como dizer. Harry logo olhou para Hermione, viu as mãos desta tremendo e ela sem palavras para continuar. Harry então terminou a frase para ela.  
"É sobre mim e Hermione. É esse o tópico do assunto dessa conversa, Ron." Harry disse seriamente, depois abaixando a cabeça, um pouco arrependido de ter sido tão claro e rápido, sem ao menos estender e enrolar um pouco. Queria deixar Ron calmo antes de falar qualquer coisa. Mas.... escapou.  
"Ahh, o que houve dessa vez? Alguém fez algo para vocês e vocês querem minha ajuda para algo?" Ron inocentemente fingia que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas Harry e Hermione não perceberam o fingimento. Ron sabia de tudo, ele viu tudo. Escondido, viu, e sorriu, apesar do que viu. Ron esboçou uma cara feia disfarçada, mas de repente soltou uma risada baixinha, na qual somente Harry percebeu.  
"Ahn? Por que riu?" Harry desconfiava que ele sabia de alguma coisa.  
"Ah.. nada não, Harry! Falem logo, o que houve??"  
"Bom.. eu e Harry... a gente.. nós... bem..." Hermione sempre que começava uma frase relacionada ao assunto simplesmente não conseguia terminá-la.  
"Eu e Hermione.. nos beijamos ontem, domingo, quando você havia nos deixado no jardim perto da casa de Hagrid, disse que ia buscar algo no seu dormitório aqui na escola e nos deixou lá, conversando. Nós ficamos falando, falando.. e estava frio. Percebi Hermione tremendo, e a pele dela um pouco pálida do vento frio. Então a abracei com o meu casaco, tentando esquentá-la...."  
"Pela barba de Merlin*!! Hahahah! Eu não consigo mentir pra vocês, Harry, Hermione! Eu vi tudo!" Então Ron começou a contar desde o início a história.  
  
~~Flashback~~   
Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam passando por Hogwarts numa tarde de domingo, então viram um jardim à uns 150 metros da casa de Hagrid. Resolveram sentar-se lá e conversar.  
"Ah, droga! Esqueci uma coisa no meu dormitório, vocês fiquem aqui, eu vou lá buscar, ok? Já volto!" Ron saiu andando, dando algumas risadinhas. 'Eles estão se magnetizando um pelo outro, e eu sei disso. Eu.. amo Lavender, tudo o que eu tinha por Hermione no sexto ano foi um sentimento de irmão por irmã, mas Harry tinha que falar para mim me declarar pra ela.... Bom, agora vou arrumar isso! Vou deixá-los à sós.' Ron pensou, rindo e mais a frente, quando os dois não o podiam mais ver, ele se escondeu e deu a volta pelos arbustos, ficando escondido atrás de uma árvore, perto de onde Harry e Hermione estavam.  
"E então...." disse Hermione, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio entediante.  
"É, e então..?" respondeu Harry, depois dando um sorriso inocente, fazendo com que Hermione risse. "Hey, do que você tá rindo, Mione??" Harry riu também.  
"Hahaha.. sua cara.. ahahaha! Sorrisinho inocente, hein Harry? Hahahaha!" Hermione não conseguia parar de rir um minuto.  
"Ah, pára vai! Agora minha cara virou cara de palhaço, né? Pra você rir tanto, deve ter virado!" disse Harry, rindo de si mesmo e dando outro sorriso, mas um mais malicioso. Esse sorriso fez Hermione parar de rir lentamente e sentir um calafrio. Sorriu de volta, e de repente começou a nevar. Estava no inverno, e estava muito frio. O casaco que Hermione usava era ridiculamente fino, e ele não a protegia do frio.  
"Brr... que friooo! Eu deveria ter pedido que Ron pegasse meu casaco no dormitório das garotas." Hermione retrucou tremendo, sua pele estava pálida, Harry ficou assustado e imediatamente a abraçou com seu casaco. "O que..?" Hermione falou sem entender, corou tanto que seu rosto chegou a ferver, ela estava sendo abraçada tão carinhosamente... que ela não aguentou, deitou no peito de Harry e aproveitou o abraço do amigo que estava recebendo.  
"Harry..."  
"Hum?" Harry estava fazendo carinho no cabelo dela, sem perceber.   
"Por que me abraçou? Quer dizer, foi muito legal da sua parte mas..."  
"Shhh! E me desculpe.. eu apenas queria fazer algo quanto ao seu frio... fiquei assustado ao ver você tão pálida. Estava quase confundindo você com a neve, Mione!" Harry riu.  
"Ai, Harry!!" Hermione levantou a cabeça do peito de Harry e cutucou o menino no braço, rindo da piada dele.  
"Hehe, brincadeira, Mione..." Harry riu, fechou os olhos e abraçou a menina mais forte, falando num sussurro, "Hermione, confundiria você com a neve sim. Mas pela sua beleza ser tão grande quanto à dela. Não. Por sua beleza ser até maior do que a dela...", falou sussurrando para si mesmo, esperando que ninguém ouvisse, mas Hermione ouviu. Levantou a cabeça de novo, arregalando os olhos e olhando fundo nos olhos cor-de-esmeralda do garoto.  
"O.. o que você disse??" Hermione parecia bastante chocada, mas na sua voz tinha algo muito doce e suave. Parecia que seu coração batia mais forte, Harry podia sentir, já que estava abraçando ela. Percebeu na voz da menina algo carinhoso em relação à ele, e ele estava certo. Ele sabia disso. E ela também.  
"Eu.. disse... disse que.. ahn.. uhm... er..." Harry não sabia como falar. Simplesmente olhou aqueles olhos cor-de-mel da garota, olhou fundo e disse num murmuro, "Hermione, seus olhos parecem uma piscina de chocolate derretido... Tão lindos...." Harry chegava mais perto para ver melhor os olhos da garota, quando ela, num movimento rápido, colocou o rosto mais a frente, tentando entender o que Harry murmurava, quando percebeu que quase tocavam a face um do outro, corou imensamente, e fechou os olhos, querendo que aquilo fosse só mais um de seus sonhos. 'Mais.. um?', pensou Hermione. Ela começou a se lembrar de seus sonhos, dos quais Ron nunca fazia parte. Era sempre Harry. Harry e Hermione passeando em jardins maravilhosos, curtindo a vida e até estudando juntos. Hermione sonhava com Harry frequentemente, mas na maioria das vezes não se lembrava de seu sonho depois que acordava, então não ligava muito. Quando lembrava, apenas dizia: 'É só um sonho!' para si mesma, e voltava à rotina de seu dia-a-dia.  
"Hermione... você está bem?" Harry disse, quase encostando sua boca na da garota. Esperando uma resposta, ele olhou suavemente o rosto dela, estava tenso, parecia que ela estava pensando em coisas que não estavam lhe fazendo muito bem. Seu rosto estava confuso.  
"Ahn? E-Estou, Harry. O que.. estamos fazendo?" Hermione disse, dando um sorriso disfarçado.  
"Ahn.. eu não sei...."  
"Talvez devessemos voltar para a esco...." Harry interrompeu o que a garota dizia, ele fechou os olhos e avançou na garota, pressionando seus lábios ao dela, beijando sua boca, descobrindo como era beijar. Harry pensou, 'É.. eu nunca beijei. Hermione, eu te amo. E eu sabia que era você a pessoa que eu iria beijar pela primeira vez que te vi.', Harry pensou, mas não falou. Queria falar, mas estava ocupado demais, violando uma regra enorme, beijando a namorada do melhor amigo, amando ela intensamente, e descobrindo com a língua o interior da boca dela. As línguas dos dois se entrelaçavam, e quando estavam os dois sem fôlego, se separaram, inspiraram o ar fortemente, e soltaram mais forte ainda. Olharam um para o outro e deram sorrisos. Trocaram sorrisos meigos e verdadeiros. Hermione deitou no peito de Harry outra vez, e Harry falou sussurrando com um tom doce, "Você é um anjo, Mione. O anjo que pedi à Deus. O anjo que eu queria pra mim, que eu amava, mas não sabia. Eu sentia uma facada quando a via beijar meu melhor amigo. Eu sentia um chute na cara quanto os via juntos, abraçados, se divertindo. Apesar de tudo, eu te amava, e estava feliz, dava sorrisos, e me divertia com vocês. Por quê? Simples. Porque sua felicidade era suficiente para me deixar feliz, Mione, minha amada. Agora eu gostaria de te perguntar.. algum dia, poderia você ser minha? Só minha..?"  
Hermione fechou os olhos e imaginou o beijo outra vez. Passava a língua pelos lábios tentando sentir o gosto dos lábios de Harry. Aqueles segundos que ficou sem beijá-los depois do beijo a fez querer mais. Ela nunca havia sentido isso antes. Nem com Ron.   
"Harry..... e Ron? O que eu faço quanto à ele? Eu.. não sei o que fazer. Amo os dois. Preciso pensar." Hermione falou sem graça, num tom de voz fino, como se sua voz falhasse devagar, ela percebeu que caiam lágrimas de seus olhos, e que estes molhavam a blusa de Harry. Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente, com os olhos vermelhos do choro, olhou profundamente através daquelas lentes do óculos de Harry, direto no olho esmeralda dele e disse, ainda chorando e agora também soluçando, "Me desculpe, Harry! Não era minha intensão molhar sua blusa e..." Harry colocou um dedo suvamente em cima dos lábios da garota. Sabia que aquilo não era preciso. As desculpas que ela dava eram totalmente desnecessárias. Tirou o dedo dos lábios da garota e deu um selinho nela. Deu um sorriso e disse, "Não chore, ok? Não tem problema você molhar minha blusa. Tem problema você chorar. Não quero vê-la triste, Mione. Eu te amo."  
Suas últimas palavras fizeram Hermione tremer. Hermione amava Harry, e sabia disso no fundo do coração dela. Ela percebeu isso quando ouviu aquelas três palavras encantadoras. 'Eu também te amo, Harry.' ela disse para si mesma, em sua mente. Sabia que queria dizer, mas não saía.  
"Eu.. também... te amo.. Harry...." finalmente ela conseguiu dizer, mas logo depois desatou a chorar de novo, molhando mais ainda a blusa de Harry.  
Harry levantou a cabecinha dela pressionando dois dedos no queixo da menina, e com os mesmos dedos, limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela, acariciou-o e disse suavemente, "Você fica mais bonita sorrindo, Mione."  
Ron, de trás da árvore, chorava de emoção com as palavras e ações que eles faziam. Ele sorriu, e pensou, 'Trabalho feito! Agora como conquistar Lavender é que vai ser difícil....'.  
~~Fim do Flashback~~   
  
"E é isso!" disse Ron, rindo de si mesmo e dos dois também. Chegou à chorar de tanto rir. "Hahahaha! Me desculpem!!! Hahahaha!"  
"Ei, Ron! Não é engraçado! Estive namorando você pensando que você me amasse, e você simplesmente teve uma queda por mim ano passado? Não acredito em você!!" Hermione fez cara feia, "Honestamente!!", disse como de costume diz. Fazendo Ron rir ainda mais.  
"Ron....EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! Era só uma quedinha, né? Você falava toda hora da Hermione, 'Hermione é tão linda', 'Hermione é tão inteligente', 'Hermione é perfeita!', 'Eu amo a Hermione!'.. ETC, deveria eu dizer né? É preferível à continuar te imitando. Quando eu estava gostando de Cho eu não fiquei que nem um bobão sonhando acordado." Harry bronqueou Ron. Ah, é. Cho. Cho voltou para a china no sexto ano, sua mãe e seu pai souberam da morte de Cedric e resolveram que era muito perigoso que sua filha continuasse lá.  
"Cho foi embora, você nem namorou ela, senhor garoto-que-sobreviveu!"  
"Vocês vão falar da Cho agora? Então suponho que eu não seja bem-vinda na conversa." Hermione não gostava muito de Cho. Saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry seguiu-a, segurando ela pelo braço, mas ela olhou para ele, tinha seus olhos cheio de lágrimas, "VOCÊ AINDA GOSTA DELA NÃO É? APOSTO QUE SIM! PARA TER MENCIONADO NELA E ACHAR TÃO RUIM ALGUÉM ME ELOGIAR PERTO DE VOCÊ!", ela saiu correndo, e Harry soltou o braço dela, parou tudo que estava pensando, simplesmente não conseguia pensar. Como Hermione achava aquilo? Depois de todo aquele papo de eu-te-amo-e-te-quero, aquelas declarações de amor, o beijo... depois de aquilo tudo, como Hermione poderia pensar aquilo?  
"Harry.. você tá bem?" disse Ron, segurando o braço do amigo.  
"Acho.. acho que não." Harry abaixou a cabeça e voltou para o salão comunal, comunicando em duas palavras para Ron algo que não estava na hora de se fazer ainda. "Vou dormir." Harry subiu para o dormitório, deitou-se e ficou olhando para o teto, sem ter o que pensar, fazer ou até falar.   
  
  
  
Continua....  
  
  
  
A/N: Bom... e aí? Gostaram? Essa é só a primeira parte ^^  
Foi complicado chegar até aí. Ah sim, fãs do Draco, não se preocupem, ele vai aparecer de novo sim. E não, ele não foi pra detenção ou algo parecido, Dumbledore também não o matou nem o machucou. Fiquem calmas. Vem mais por aí. ;P  
Ah, por favor, Review esta fic, gostaria que comentassem se gostaram, se não gostaram, o que ficou bom, o que ficou ruim.. eu sei que não sou uma das melhores escritoras do FF.Net (nem sonho em ser, nunca conseguiria!), mas eu faço o que eu posso, o que eu não posso a gente improvisa, okay? ;P  
Beijokz e até o próximo capítulo!   
  
  
*'Merlins beard!', o que é isso? Barba de Merlin!! Li várias fics em que a Hermione fala isso direto, então resolvi colocar isso como quando alguém fala: 'Deus' tipo.. 'Ai meu Deus!' vira 'Pela barba de Merlin!', e 'Graças à Deus!' vira 'Graças à barba de Merlin!', qualquer expressão 'nova' eu coloco aqui. Isso vai ter em todos os capítulos desta fanfic, okay? ^^ Espero que não achem esquisito. Eu achei... diferente! ;P 


	2. Mágoas e Amores

Fic HP  
By Tsukino Usagi  
  
----------  
  
Author's Note: Eu sei, foi rápido né O_o? Mas é que eu me empolguei bastante com essa fanfic aqui! ^^ Não achei aquela porcaria, que nem são meus outros fics e talz... quando eu acabar essa fanfic, eu acho que vou fazer mais fics e até songfics de Harry Potter.... ah, e lembrando que eu não faço fanfic Rony/Hermione Ò_ó Coloquei os dois juntos no início da fic porque era preciso. ^^ Queria fazer um Ron legal, apesar de eu não gostar muito dele, ele é atrapalhado e tudo mais, mas eu gosto dele sim. Poxa, achei ele 10 do jeitinho que pus ele aqui na fic. Hahaha! XD Bom, chega de papo-furado, e vamos ao capítulo 2 de The Destiny!  
  
  
  
The Destiny  
Capítulo II - Mágoas e Amores  
  
Harry dormira com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, chorara a noite inteira, e quando conseguiu dormir, era quase hora de acordar. Ninguém o viu chorar; nem mesmo Rony. Ele escondera o rosto debaixo do cobertor e chorou sem fazer barulho, apenas deixou as lágrimas caírem, e ele ficou deitado como se estivesse sem vida - e não dormindo. Ele sentia dentro de si que magoara Hermione profundamente dizendo aquilo. E ele parou pra pensar e disse para si mesmo, 'Eu realmente falei o que não devia. Estraguei tudo. Mas... eu não gosto da Cho. Eu amo Hermione.' Ele queria provar isso para Hermione, mas não conseguira achar nenhum jeito. Nenhum. Assim que Harry dormiu, Ron levantou e olhou para Harry, percebeu que ele não teria forças nem para estudar hoje, então o deixou dormir. Quando foi tomar café da manhã, notou que Hermione também não estava lá.   
  
Hermione também estava dormindo, com os olhos inchados e também vermelhos, como Harry estava. Mas esta estava decepcionada com tudo o que ouviu, seu coração parecia estar em migalhas, e parecia que Harry as tinha colocado dentro de um pote e colocado em sua prateleira, como se fosse um troféu de Quadribol. Pensar assim a fazia chorar mais intensamente. Ela acordou de um pesadelo horrível, sonhava que estava sendo beijada à força por Viktor Krum. E Harry não estava lá para salvá-la. Então ela parou e pensou, 'Se ele tivesse estado lá, tivesse me salvado... eu o teria perdoado. Mas não. Ele não estava.' Ela parou um pouco, mergulhou o rosto nas mãos e pensou novamente, 'Hermione, foi só um sonho sua bobona! Ele provavelmente te salvaria, apesar de tudo, ele ainda é seu melhor amigo. Não.. é?'  
Hermione levantou, foi até o dormitório dos meninos e viu Harry deitado lá, dormindo, com uma expressão horrorosa, olhos inchados e vermelhos, suando. Hermione correu até ele e o balançou...  
"Harry! Acorde, Harry! Você está tendo um pesadelo!!" Hermione dizia, preocupada, esquecendo de tudo que havia acontecido.  
"Ahn..? Her..Hermione?" Harry parecia bastante assustado ao vê-la ali.   
"O que você estava sonhando, Harry? Você estava suando!"  
"Eu..? Algo com Voldemort... ele... havia matado Ron... Lavender, Parvati... e eu estava procurando por você. Não te achava em nenhum lugar. Onde você estava, Mione? Onde?" Harry falava como se ainda estivesse dormindo e tendo aquele terrível pesadelo.  
"Calma, Harry. Foi só um sonho... você está bem agora. E eu também." Hermione abraçou ele, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, e chorando sem perceber.  
"Mione..."  
"O quê?"  
"Por que você está chorando?" ele falou como se fosse um robô enguiçado, sem emoções.  
"Eu...estou chorando de alegria, porque você está bem." Hermione disse dando um sorriso meigo, Harry olhou aquele sorriso, e sem perceber, sorriu de volta, um sorriso tenso, cansado e um pouco depressivo.  
"Acho que falei coisas que não devia ontem, Mione. Me desculpe. Eu te amo. Nem lembrava mais de Cho. Mas lembrei, porque me lembrei do 6o. ano... Não foi uma lembrança boa. Só que na época, eu gostava de você tão escondidamente, que não apreciava Ron falando bem de você o tempo todo. Pra mim, era apenas cansaço de ouvir aquilo sempre. Mas pro meu coração, era um ciúme doentio e desnecessário." Harry falou olhando para suas mãos, que estavam suadas e ele as esfregava nervosamente.  
Hermione ao perceber que Harry estava quase rasgando sua pele de tanto nervosismo, segurou as duas mãos dele com uma só. Harry parou de mexê-las nervosamente e relaxou um pouco. Suas mãos estavam suadas, como se ele acabasse de molhar as duas mãos em uma água que grudasse.   
"Você não precisa ficar assim. Eu chorei muito, mas percebi que foi bobagem. Fiz aquilo por ciúmes, também. Ouvir você dizer o nome Cho me fez acreditar que não havia esquecido ela ainda. Me desculpe, Harry. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E sempre te amarei." Hermione falou isso, deu um sorriso e deitou no peito de Harry. Este fechou os olhos e deitou-se na cama de volta. Hermione estava sentada numa ponta da cama, e meio que deitada no peito de Harry. Este parecia dormir com um anjo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Quando acabou a aula de Transfiguração, Ron foi imediatamente para o dormitório ver como Harry estava. Quando os viu, deu um sorriso e quando se virou, deu de cara com Lavender. Esta tinha os olhos encharcados.  
"L-Lavender..! O que houve? Por que está chorando???" Ron se assustou primeiramente, ficou envergonhado também, mas logo percebeu que a menina chorava pesadamente, entre soluços baixos, ela começou a explicar...  
"Eu.. Eu... Eu estava... saindo da aula... de Transfiguração... e.. e... Goyle agarrou.. meu punhos... me jogou contra.. contra a parede... e... me beijou à força!!!" ela chorava mais ainda agora, e estava totalmente vermelha, não queria contar aquilo para Ron... simplesmente, sentia vergonha disso.  
"O QUÊ??? ESSE CARA VAI APANHAR!!!" Ron estava furioso. Não. Estava totalmente furioso. Estava prestes a socar Goyle como nunca socara alguém antes.  
"Ron!!!" quando ela gritara o nome dele, ele já estava a caminho do Salão Principal, à procura de Goyle na mesa da Sonserina.  
Quando Ron chegou lá, ele estava rindo e contando para Crabbe como era beijar Lavender Brown.  
"GOYLE!!!!" Ron chegou gritando e vermelho de raiva.  
"Que foi, Weasley?" Goyle disse, olhando o garoto de cima à baixo.  
"Esteja pronto para MORRER."  
"Hum? Mwahahahahaha! E quem vai me matar?" Goyle não estava levando a sério.  
"Adivinhe..." disse Ron, tirando sua varinha do bolso, apontando para Goyle e dizendo num sussurro, "Impedimenta..!", para impedir que Goyle avançasse sobre ele com aquele tamanho enorme e aqueles braços gordos.  
"Eu posso te esmagar, sabia?" disse Goyle, tranqüilo, ele não havia ouvido o encanto que Ron fez para se proteger antes de atacar.  
"Tente!" Ron disse, dando um sorriso vencedor.  
Goyle tenta se aproximar mas algo não o deixa se mexer quando está à 1 metro de Ron. Goyle solta um grito de desgosto e olha nervoso para Ron.  
"O que você fez, seu maldito?"  
"Nada, só um feitiço para você não poder tocar em mim."  
"Isso é injusto!"  
"Não, não é. É uma defesa. Pra que você tem varinha, então, hein?"  
"Ah, que droga!" Goyle havia lembrado que deixara a varinha no dormitório depois da aula de transfirguração - e depois de beijar Lavender à força também.  
"O que foi? Você não é responsável suficiente pra andar com sua varinha sempre pronta no bolso?"  
"Ahh! Já sei porque você está fazendo isso... Lavender, não é? Mwahahahahaha! Desista, cara. Ela gostou do meu beijo!"  
"Gostou? Então porque os olhos dela estavam encharcados de choro quando ela foi falar comigo? Hein? ME DIGA SEU CAFAJESTE!!!" Ron estava mais nervoso ainda, prestes à soltar um feitiço mais forte, quando Mcgonagall chegou...  
"O que está acontecendo aqui, Weasley, Goyle?" disse Mcgonagall, dando um olhar desaprovador aos dois.  
"Goyle beijou Lavender Brown à força!!! Na boca!!!" disse Ron, explodindo de raiva.  
"O quê???"  
"É mentira!!!" Goyle protestou.  
"Vamos descobrir se é mentira quando a Senhorita Brown chegar. Ron, vá chamá-la, por favor."  
"Sim, professora."  
Ron foi até o salão comunal da Grifinória e achou Lavender sentada no sofá, ainda chorando.   
"Lavender... Mcgonagall está no Salão Principal, esperando que você vá lá dizer toda a verdade. Eu contei para Mcgonagall, mas Goyle disse que é mentira. Preciso que você vá lá para que ela saiba da verdade e castigue Goyle. Ok? Você vem?" Ron deu um sorriso carinhoso e afetivo para Lavender, ela deu um sorriso cansado.  
"Vou sim, Ron. Vamos." Lavender se levantou e os dois foram para o Salão Principal.   
"E então, Senhorita Brown. Senhor Weasley disse que você foi beijada à força por Goyle. É verdade? Quer dizer, pelos seus olhos inchados e vermelhos parece mesmo ser verdade. Mas prefiro ouvir você dizer." disse Mcgonagall.  
"Sim, é verdade. Foi depois da aula de Transfiguração. Ele me agarrou pelos punhos, me jogou contra a parede e eu não consegui me defender. Então... ele me be...beijou..." ela desatou a chorar mais ainda, Ron a abraçou e tentou consolá-la.  
"Muito bem, senhor Goyle. Você vem comigo para a sabe de Dumbledore. Senhorita Brown, Senhor Weasley, vão para o salão comunal da Grifinória e fiquem lá, ok? Quando tudo for resolvido irei até lá lhes informar."  
Mcgonagall saiu do Salão principal, segurando o ombro de Goyle e puxando-o até a sala de Dumbledore.  
Enquanto isso, Lavender e Ron estavam indo de volta para o salão comunal da Grifinória.  
"Ron..." Lavender disse, envergonhada.  
"Sim?"  
"Obrigada," Lavender deu um beijo na buchecha de Ron, o que o deixou vermelho, "obrigada por me ajudar e me apoiar, mas principalmente por acreditar em mim. Obrigada!" ela deu um sorriso, que fez Ron ficar mais vermelho ainda mas muito feliz, por ver que ajudou, apesar de não ter se sentido corajoso o bastante para usar algum feitiço que machucasse Goyle.  
"De...de nada, Lavender. Pra isso que os amigos servem. Estou sempre aí, quando precisar, ok?" Ron deu um sorriso.  
Eles entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória, Lavender sentou-se no sofá na frente do fogo e Ron sentou-se na escada que dá para os dormitórios.  
"Ron, sente-se aqui no sofá." Lavender disse, num tom meigo e leve.  
"Ahn.. es-está bem..."  
Ron se levantou da escada e sentou-se do lado de Lavender, dando à ela um sorriso. Lavender sorriu de volta. Passaram meia hora ali, sentados, às vezes olhando para o fogo, às vezes olhando um para o outro. Foi quando Lavender falou.  
"Ron?"  
"Hum?"  
"Nunca tinha reparado que você era tão alto e esbelto."  
Ron corou.  
"Você que é linda, Lavender.."  
"Obrigada, Ron!" Lavender sorriu um pouco envergonhada.  
"Posso.. te falar uma coisa, Lavender? Mas você tem que jurar que não vai rir da minha cara..."  
"Eu juro! O que seria tão engraçado assim pra eu rir da sua cara, Ron?"  
"Bom.. é que.. eu.." Ron fez uma longa pausa, sem saber como falar aquilo  
"Você..?" falou Lavender, impaciente de curiosidade  
Ron respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, apertou-os e disse de vez, "É que eu te amo, Lavender!!"  
Lavender ficou boquiaberta.   
"Me.. ama?"  
"Sim."  
"Eu..eu.." Lavender sabia o que falar, faltava ter coragem pra isso.  
"Não precisa dizer nada, Lavender... eu sei que nunca teria chances com você." Ron falou, desapontado.  
"Não é isso! É que eu... eu.. EU TAMBÉM te amo!" Lavender disse o que estava juntando coragem pra dizer. Era isso. Ela amava ele, e ele amava ela. Lavender sorriu. Ron sorriu também. Então os dois começaram a rir.   
Quando pararam de rir, não se passaram 5 minutos e Mcgonagall entrou.  
"Crianças," disse Mcgonagall num tom sério, "Senhor Goyle está suspenso durante uma semana, os pais dele irão ter uma conversa séria com Dumbledore, então, o problema já foi resolvido, ok? Obrigado, Senhor Weasley, por contar a verdade ao invés de apelar à violência. Creio que saiba que se tivesse encostado em Goyle, você também estaria em apuros."  
"Eu sei, professora Mcgonagall. Obrigado por nos ajudar."  
Mcgonagall saiu do salão comunal, e Ron e Lavender começaram a rir novamente. Quando pararam de rir, olharam um nos olhos do outro, e Ron chegou mais perto de Lavender. Esta fechou os olhos, então Ron a beijou. Os dois permaneceram num beijo saboroso até perderem o fôlego. Quando os dois perderam o fôlego, uns dois ou três minutos depois mesmo, desceram pela escadaria, Harry e Hermione, de mãos dadas e rindo, felizes. Os olhos dos dois não estavam mais inchados e vermelhos. 'Os dois resolveram o problema, pelo visto..' pensou Ron.   
"Harry! Hermione!" disse Ron, feliz.   
"Ron..! E Lavender? Ron, você é rápido! Hehehe!" disse Harry, dando um sorriso para o amigo.  
"Eu? Não, não, Harry.. você sabe muito bem que não estou apaixonado por ela desde ontem." Ron mostrou a língua e depois começou a rir. Todos riram, e desceram para almoçar.   
Ron disse à Harry e Hermione que Malfoy não havia ido ao café da manhã nem à aula de Transfiguração. Mas ele estava no almoço, e não estava com o melhor de seus humores.  
  
  
"Draco, querido, o que você tem? O que Dumbledore te disse, que fez você passar a manhã inteira no seu dormitório?" dizia Pansy Parkinson para Malfoy, mas este simplesmente abaixava a cabeça e mexia na comida, sem vontade alguma de comê-la.  
"Ah, vamos lá, Draco! Eu sei que você está se sentindo mal, mas você tem que confiar em mim e me dizer qual o problema! Afinal, eu sou sua namorada ou não?" Pansy fez cara feia e segurou no braço de Malfoy.  
"Ok, ok! Pare de me atormentar! Eu vou te contar, então..!" disse Draco, meio nervoso e meio desapontado consigo mesmo  
"Então fale oras!" dizia Pansy já estressada.  
"Dumbledore disse que a próxima confusão que eu causar ele vai me suspender por um mês. Além disso, também disse que vai ter um acampamento para bruxas e bruxos daqui à um mês, para celebrar a nossa graduação e eu terei de ir, bem, todo o sétimo ano terá de ir. Além disso.. terei que dividir uma cabana com Potter, Davies, e Finch." disse Malfoy mais desapontado ainda.  
"Bem.. isso não é tão ruim! Não aprontar nada não vai te fazer mau, Draquinho... E dividir uma cabana com um garoto de cada casa não vai te fazer ruim também, só vai fazer você se enturmar com eles." Pansy deu um pequeno sorriso para o namorado, tentando animá-lo.  
"Para você, é tão fácil dizer. Eu gosto de preservar minha maldade, e não quero contato com outras casas. Principalmente se essa casa for Grifinória e esse garoto for Potter."  
"Talvez você perceba que vale a pena ter contato com outras casas, sim. Que tal tentar, hein, Draco?" Pansy tentava ajudar, mas Malfoy colocava pedras cada vez mais grandes em cima de seu problema, fazendo com que Pansy ficasse sem confortos para dizer para o namorado.  
"Quem sabe eu tente um dia." Malfoy disse sem muita importância, mas Pansy ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo.  
  
Continua...  
  
  
A/N: Ta aí o segundo capítulo! Não sei se vocês viram, mas eu coloquei no sumário que ia ser D/G (Draco/Ginny). Resolvi mudar. Valew Liz-nee-chan, por dar sua opinião! ^^ Agora é D/P, okay?  
Gente, review, please!  
  
  
  
*'Merlins beard!', o que é isso? Barba de Merlin!! Li várias fics em que a Hermione fala isso direto, então resolvi colocar isso como quando alguém fala: 'Deus' tipo.. 'Ai meu Deus!' vira 'Pela barba de Merlin!', e 'Graças à Deus!' vira 'Graças à barba de Merlin!', qualquer expressão 'nova' eu coloco aqui. Isso vai ter em todos os capítulos desta fanfic, okay? ^^ Espero que não achem esquisito. Eu achei... diferente! ;P  
  
Nem usei nenhum nesse capítulo.. bem, foi meio dramalesco pra isso. =P 


	3. A Viagem

Author's Note: Tá, esse é o terceiro capítulo. A maioria do pessoal que deu Review reclamou que era D/P, mas o que vocês querem que eu faça? Um quer D/G, outra quer yaoi D/H, poutz. Então, o que eu resolvi fazer? Criar uma nova personagem. Pronto. Melhor assim? Daí não tem porque ninguém reclamar. ^^  
  
A nova personagem se chama Joanne Brewster.  
  
Ah, quem não estiver com preguiça, dá uma relida na fic inteira, porque eu revisei e tirei uns erros básicos. XP Além de que na segunda parte eu arrumei os nomes da fala do Draco. Confiram, okay?  
  
Bom, voltando ao capítulo 3, se alguém tiver idéia melhor do que criar uma nova personagem, que todos concordem, é só falar aí.   
  
The Destiny  
  
Capítulo III - A Viagem  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron e Lavender foram para o Salão comunal da Grifinória logo depois que o dia acabou. Estavam os quatro cansados e não viam a hora de cair na cama e dormir horas e horas de um sono gostoso. Mas para surpresa de Harry e Hermione, Mcgonagall os esperava lá no salão comunal.  
  
"O que houve, Professora Mcgonagall?" perguntou Hermione, com uma voz cansada.  
  
"Vim para dizer-lhes que você e o Senhor Potter vão ser os Monitores daqui pra frente. Aqui estão suas 'insígnias' de Monitores. Hoje vocês podem dormir em seus dormitórios normais, amanhã transfiram suas coisas para o dormitório dos Monitores, e estarão exercendo tal função à partir de amanhã cedo." Mcgonagall entregou uma insígnia para cada um, "Ah... amanhã após o café da manhã a senha mudará para Chifre de Unicórnio, lembrem-se de avisar aos alunos." e então saiu do salão comunal.  
  
"Monitora.. e monitor?" Harry não acreditara no que ouvira. Apenas olhava para Hermione sem crer naquilo, esperando que fosse apenas um sonho bobo.  
  
"Harry! Nós somos Monitores! Você acredita nisso??" Hermione deu um de seus mais lindos sorrisos, e Harry a abraçou forte.  
  
"Acredito, Mione..! É claro que eu acredito!" Harry não conseguia parar de rir de si mesmo. Apenas pensava, 'Eu? Um Monitor? Não pode ser!', ainda imaginando que aquilo fosse só um sonho.  
  
No dia seguinte, Harry acordou logo cedinho, e todos ainda dormiam. Menos Hermione. E ele sabia disso. Dormiram pouco no dia passado, e descansaram o que puderam naquela manhã, apesar de terem perdido a aula de Transfiguração. Não teriam tanto sono nessa noite, principalmente depois de saber que eram os dois mais novos Monitores da escola de Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry disse suavemente, vendo-a ler um livro na frente do fogo, concentrada ao extremo. Por tal motivo, a menina não ouvira o namorado lhe chamar, e este chegou mais perto dela, abaixando-se e atrás dela, encostando o lado de sua face na dela. Ela deu um sorriso, virou o rosto e beijou o namorado, entre o beijo murmurou um "Bom-dia", que Harry entendera.   
  
"Já preparou suas coisas?" Harry disse, sentando-se do lado de Hermione e abraçando a menina.  
  
"Já sim. E você? Se precisar de ajuda, é só falar." Hermione deu um sorriso e fechou o livro que estava no colo dela. Colocou de lado e prestou mais atenção ao rosto de sono de Harry. Ele ficava tão meigo com aquele jeitinho. Mas o que ela não sabia, é que ele achava o mesmo quanto à ela. Ela ainda estava com um rosto de sono, um sono meio mau-dormido, Harry percebeu.   
  
"Não precisa não, Mione. Eu já arrumei tudo assim que levantei. Eram poucas coisas, e eu tinha arrumado algumas delas ontem de noite, antes de deitar. Vamos pegar nossas coisas e levá-las ao dormitório dos monitores agora, então?" disse Harry, levantando-se, dando um sorriso e estendendo a mão para ajudar Hermione à se levantar. Bem, como ela estava no sofá, não havia muito o que ajudar. Hermione sabia muito bem levantar do sofá sozinha, mas após algumas risadas, pegou a mão do garoto e consentiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia que Harry fazia de tudo que podia para ser cavalheiro, e conseguia. Por mais ridículas que fossem as situações, ele sempre conseguia.   
  
Umas duas horas depois, Ron acordou e viu a cama de Harry vazia. E suas coisas não estavam mais lá. 'Provavelmente já foi para o dormitório dos monitores.'  
  
Ron desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Hermione, Harry, Lavender e Parvati acordados e conversando animadamente.  
  
"Bom dia! Do que vocês estão falando?" disse Ron, sentando-se do lado de Lavender, abraçando-a.  
  
"Bom dia Ron! Estávamos falando que daqui à um mês vai ter o acampamento de formatura! Vai ser demais!" Lavender disse excitada, dando um sorriso meigo.  
  
"Acampamento?"  
  
"É sim, Ron! O acampamento de formatura! Mas não espalhe, ok? Dumbledore contou para mim e para Mione, ele anunciará no café da manhã." Disse Harry.  
  
"Hum, ok..." Ron virou o rosto para Mione, esta quase dormia, mas sorria para Harry.  
  
"A viagem vai ser bastante longa. Mais de 3 horas de duração." Disse Mione, sem tirar os olhos de Harry ou desfazer seu sorriso bobo.  
  
"Mione, você tá acordada?"  
  
"Ahn? Claro que tô, Ron!"  
  
Lavender, Parvati e Harry começaram a rir, porque Mione fez uma cara emburrada para Ron que eles não viam há dias. Durante esse tempo, haviam descido muitos grifinórios e grifinórias, então Harry supôs que já estivesse no horário do café da manhã.  
  
"Vamos descer para o café da manhã gente," disse Harry ainda rindo, "ou iremos todos morrer de fome antes da viagem, e acho que isso vocês não iam querer, certo? Hehehe.."  
  
Harry abraçou Mione e os quatro saíram do salão comunal.  
  
Já reunidos no salão principal, todos falavam alto e animadamente, pelo visto, todos os Monitores haviam contado tudo sobre a viagem às suas respectivas casas. De repente, Dumbledore se levanta e bate com uma colher de chá em sua taça.  
  
"Gostaria de pedir a atenção de todos vocês," nesse instante, todo o salão se calou e todos os alunos e também professores se viraram para Dumbledore, "Acho que já estão sabendo da viagem de fim de ano. Vocês vão gostar muito, é muito divertido! Mas saibam que apesar de divertido, também é muito perigoso. E como estamos todos reunidos aqui, e estamos tão perto dessa grande data, gostaria de alertá-los sobre os perigos e devaneios que podem ocorrer. Eis as regras do pequeno passeio que farão:  
  
1o.: Vocês não poderão visitar cabanas e/ou áreas de outras casas. Quando todos acordarem de manhã, deverão estar no local combinado e esperarem por Hagrid lá.  
  
2o.: Os monitores serão responsáveis por acordar todos os alunos e também por anunciamentos. Caso Hagrid não apareça na hora, também é sua responsabilidade acalmar o grupo e vigiá-los, para que não saiam de onde estão.  
  
3o.: Vocês estão PROIBIDOS de perseguir o que quer que seja estranho," nesse instante, Dumbledore fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para a mesa da Grifinória, abrindo os olhos e dando um sorriso à Harry, Rony e Hermione. "misterioso ou fora do conhecimento de vocês.  
  
4o.: Querendo vocês ou não saírem da área combinada, vocês não irão conseguir. Por quê? Colocaremos feitiços para que nenhum aluno saia dessas áreas, mas mesmo assim, fiquem de olhos abertos, vocês sabem que sempre devem estar preparados para qualquer coisa imprevista.  
  
5o.: Se divirtam e esqueçam que podem correr perigo. Vocês não vão lá para ficar atentos a qualquer ataque imprevisto e sim para se divertir." Nessa parte, muitos alunos riram e cochicharam. "A viagem será daqui à 1 mês. Tenham boas aulas, alunos de Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore se sentou novamente e todo o salão tornou a ficar barulhento, só que dessa vez, os alunos cochichavam coisas como 'Acho que não vou, parece ser muito perigoso...', 'Vai ser tão legal, aposto que algum monstro vai aparecer!', 'E se atacarem Hagrid? Como nós vamos ficar?!?'.  
  
"Acho que todos têm muito o que falar e perguntar sobre o passeio..." comentou Hermione.  
  
"É o que parece..." Rony disse, um pedaço de bacon na boca.  
  
"Ronyyy!" Ginny disse num tom briguento.  
  
"Nhon quên??" Rony falou de boca cheia.  
  
"Cansei te de dizer pra não falar de boca cheia, Rony! Não agüento mais! Da próxima vez vou mandar uma coruja para mamãe pedindo que ela te mande um berrador!!"  
  
Rony engoliu tudo de uma só vez.  
  
"Ah, eu vou parar com isso Ginny, ok? Só não peça a mamãe para me mandar berrador nenhum, já foi o suficiente aquele do segundo ano..." Rony fez cara feia. Aquele berrador que recebeu de sua mãe no segundo ano realmente o assustara, e o fizera pagar um mico dos grandes.  
  
Continua...  
  
A/N: People, eu ando com bloqueio de escritor ;__; isso é terrivelmente horrível ___ 


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
Ei, gente, desculpa a demora pra atualizar e por online do terceiro capítulo. ^^;  
  
Eu ando com aquele famoso bloqueio sabem? Então, as coisas tão complicadas.. quando eu consigo escrever, saem só shortfics (ficlets o.o) e não são das boas. Eu acabo de postar um shortfic yaoi D/H, quem quiser ir ler.. o título é Amor Proibido ^^;  
  
Bom, o que eu to tentando dizer é: se eu demorar MUITO MAIS pra atualizar, não é que eu abandonei a fic, é porque eu não sei como escrevê-la. Eu não estou desistindo da fic, ok? Eu amo essa fic, é a primeira idéia de fanfic de Harry Potter que me veio na cabeça então eu não gostaria de deixá-la sem um fim.   
  
Eu queria pedir desculpas.. e fico por aqui. ^^  
  
Visitem meu blog e meu fic site:  
  
http://www.coyote-piper.net/mandy/ [blog]  
  
http://www.secret-paradise.kit.net/ [ficsite]  
  
Kisses,   
  
Mandy Freak - mandy@piko-piko.com 


End file.
